Foundry/Races
Species Humans Humans or human beings are the predominant lifeform on Earth. Although generally considered a backward and unintelligent species, certain humans began to play a prominent roles in various series. The Curators claim that Earth is the most emotionally diverse and rich planet in the universe, most likely due to the humans. Examples include Randit, Rick, JJam, Bobby, Professor Zing-Whatt, and various others. Evolved humans Evolved humans is a term used to describe any human being with what are commonly described as super powers. They are considered a sub-species of humans. Some of them realize that they have powers as early as two-years-old. Examples include John the Marksman, Wario, Nicky, Nozus, Brandon, Mimic the Impressionist, The Troll King, and various others. Letter Creatures Letter Creatures are a race of anthropomorphic letters. Unlike the actual alphabet, which has 26 letters, there are over a million Letter Creatures. Examples include Y-Guy, G-Guy, U-Guy, W-Guy, and various others. Boos Boos are fictional ghosts from the Mario franchise, but they were also adapted into the Fanonverse. They are a subspecies of regular ghosts. An example is MattBoo. Anthropomorphic animals Anthropomorphic animals are animals that are vastly superior to their respective species. They exhibit human traits and qualities (such as speaking and being bipedal), though they can occasionally display stereotypes of their species behavior (ex. Catnip licking himself). Examples include Catnip, Ross, Jake the Panda, Tammy the Cat, Fred, and various others. Man Eaters The Man Eaters are a militaristic alien race created by the villain Looney Theomastix. After the Man Eaters were proven to act extremely hostile, even towards its creator, LT released the remnants of the species in interstellar space. The Man Eaters can endure any atmosphere and are exceedingly strong, but their intelligence is equivalent to that of a five-year-old. Immortals The Immortals are a subspecies of the human race, and even basically a subspecies of evolved humans, who have the ability to live forever, or eternal life. Becoming an Immortal is not a simple process; one must be inducted into their tribe-like organization and then be physically granted immortality. Afterwards, one is given a role and responsibility in their hierarchy. For example, Collector is a Cleanser, one who is tasked with removing beings who are capable of causing great harm to the human race. It is possible to become immortal without necessarily having to be affiliated with the species, such as Perfect. An example is Collector. FoodTopians FoodTopians are a race of many kinds of food known also from the name's from Earth. Their home planet was FoodTopia. However, their planet was destroyed by a Space Mouth, a vortex-sucking hole similar to a black whole, but with teeth in it. The Space Mouth also ate most of the FoodTopians, with only 20 FoodTopian infants being launched into space to continue the race. In The Bagel Show series finale, Take Our World Away, the Space Mouth that ate their planet regurgitated FoodTopia, along with all the FoodTopians. An example is Bagel. Space Mouths Space Mouths, also known as Dark Mouths, are gigantic mouth-like creatures that float around the universe, eating planets in the process. Space Mouths are usually highly destructive. As revealed in The Bagel Movie, the Space Mouths were created by Perfect. If a person can place an atomic bomb in the "center" of the Space Mouth, the Space Mouth will unwillingly regurgitate planets it has previously eaten. Puffballs Puffballs are a round, ball-esque species that are known for their malleability and flexibility. They come in many dissimilar colors and sizes and are easily identifiable due to their simple manifestation. Most Puffballs are comprised of stubby arms and feet, a spherical body, and bulky, bulgy eyes. However, some Puffballs are known to have stick figure arms and legs, and some even have oval-shaped eyes, though these are both less common variations. Examples include Doug, SSK, Bobo, Shaddust, and various others. Irkens Irkens are an imperialistic race of green-skinned humanoids from the planet Irk. The basic goal of the Irken race is total universal conquest; they mostly attain this feat with the aid of their vast armada, which aids in planetary destruction via a sort of final attack called the Organic Sweep. One notable example of an Irken is Invader Rob, however, he is vastly known as a betrayer of Irk for not listening to their rules of the armada by the Tallest. Another example is Perfect. Ö-People Ö-People are a fearful race of clones that have no sense of self-worth or value. They are so terrified and oppressed by their creator Oblivion that freedom is a completely alien concept. Their abilities are the exact opposite of their Earth counterparts; for example, Ö-Nozus is a brain-dead moron. While they are all incredibly weak, every Ö-Person has a regenerative healing factor, which allows them to heal from wounds quickly. Ö-People also have a default form which looks like a Venus flytrap. In this form, they are capable of snatching up enemies and draining their power. Examples include Ö-Bagel and various others. Ferarum The Ferarum are a humanoid race of grey-skinned aliens exclusively composed of the female sex. Ferarum is a defective noun, so there is no singular form of the word. Since they are all female, they reproduce asexually via parthenogenesis. Some noticeable characteristics of all Ferarum is that they all possess four fingers and eyes with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with a glowing yellow iris and sclera. These eyes grant Ferarum the abilities of visual nullification and a near 360º field of view. These eyes were the result of adaptation, as Ferarum were killed quite frequently in the past by the Ignavus due to eyesight vulnerabilities. They believed in a hereditary monarchy which dates back to the early 19th century where their home planet, Ferus, was founded by Queen Iota I, ancestor of all Ferarum. As their presence grew predominant over the decade, they clashed with the Ignavus on several occasions, becoming renowned rivals. However, their inevitable downfall was at the hands of the Order of Rectitude, who subjugated the Ferarum and their planet in order to obtain their rich supply of minerals. Eventually, most of the entire population of Ferus were executed due to Iota VIII ratting out her kind after they planned a coup d'etat on Rectitude. There were few survivors after the aftermath of the exodus. An example is Lady Providence, one of the few Ferarum left. The Ferarum and Ignavus originated from the same ancestor making them distant relatives, with their war symbolizing that of a sibling rivalry between brothers and sisters. Ignavus The Ignavus are a humanoid race of grey-skinned, misogynistic aliens from the planet Ignavia, exclusively composed of the male sex. Because of their nature, the Alien Task Force has denied the Ignavus citizenship on Earth. They are the natural enemies and polar opposites of the Ferarum, waging a long-lasting war with them during the 19th century. The Ignavus have horn-like protrusions on their forehead and the tips of these horns allow them to generate an imperceptible, 50 meter field around them that can be used to detect anyone nearby, rendering sneak attacks useless. Though they were originally triumphant during early battles in the war against the Ferarum, having been able to murder their second and third queens, the tides changed when the Ferarum went through a stage of adaptation. If it weren't for Rectitude's intrusion, the Ignavus could have been wiped out from existence by the Ferarum. The Ferarum and Ignavus originated from the same ancestor making them distant relatives, with their war symbolizing that of a sibling rivalry between brothers and sisters. Suklons Coolians Heartians Circles Waddle Dees Human anatomy Despite the humans all being humans fundamentally, not everyone shares the same anatomy. This section of the article will delve into specific character designs and structures. MC anatomy Characters consist of four main body parts; the head, body, hands, and feet. The head is very simple to understand. The face is represented by a cross, which is a technique often used when drawing to help locate facial parts. For example, the mouth would be at the bottom, the eyes would be at the left and right points, and the forehead at the top. Some characters, such as John the Marksman, wear sunglasses or other facial equipment to help identify these points. Rarely, it is possible that some characters can actually have faces. The body consists of a neck, torso, and a waist. The neck however is sometimes shown to be a part of the head and a part of the body (see image on the left). The hands of characters can be seen "floating" in mid-air. This is because there are no arms seen visually. The feet of MC characters are connected directly to the body. There is no space indicating any sort of legs. Most characters are shown performing a leaning gesture when picking up certain items that indicates kneeling, although characters do not have knees. Stick Figure anatomy Two variations of stick figures exist. There is the traditional stick figure, which simply includes a circle face and a thin body and arms. TBA. Category:Nickelodeon Fanonverse